Bring Him Home
by Galadriadhar
Summary: He had promised he'd be home soon. That was a year ago. Where was he?


To tackle such a song almost seemed ridiculous. 'Bring Him Home' is a powerful song. I have not seen _Les Miserables_, but this song still hits me. I was concerned about how this would turn out, but that concern is no longer here.

BRING HIM HOME

_"Rio… Come back soon."_

_ "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back before you know it."_

The conversation echoed through Lilly's head. She sat, arms folded, at the window, staring into the night, as she had done every night since he had left.

_"Why do you have to go, son?"_

_ "I want to be an explorer, Mom! I'll bring you back lots of gifts from strange places."_

_ "Just make sure _you _get back."_

She squinted, willing her son to materialize on the path leading up to the house. It had been a year since he had left for Treasure Town.

_"Dear… be careful."_

_ "I'm too much of a scaredy-Meowth to get in trouble, Mom."_

_ "No you're not… just be careful, all right?"_

_ "I will."_

A paw rested on her shoulder, and she squealed and grabbed behind her. "Oh, Rio! You're home!"

"Can't… breathe… dear…" a male voice wheezed. "Please…"

She let go suddenly, overcome with despair. The male fell to the floor.

"Oh. It's just you, Luca," Lilly sighed.

The male, a Lucario, gasped for breath. When he got it back, he chuckled. "Just me?" She turned back to the window and sniffed. "I didn't mean it like that, dear." Luca got to his feet and put his paws on her shoulders. He peered through the glass in the window.

She grasped his paws with hers. "Luca… he said he would be back soon. Where is he?"

Luca squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "I know," he whispered. "Rio said he'd be back. But just because he isn't here now doesn't mean he won't be back soon. Rio's got the heart of a Pyroar, dear. You know that. I'm sure he's made a name for himself." Luca looked through the window again. "Cold night tonight. I'll need to stoke up the fires."

She ignored Luca's comment. "Wouldn't we have heard if he were doing grand things?"

Luca shrugged. She couldn't see him, but she could feel the motion. "Not necessarily. We haven't had any visitors in a while."

Lilly sighed, hanging her head. "You're… you're right," she mumbled. She sniffed. Luca took his paws off of her shoulders and sat next to her. He took her left paw in his right. Then he wiped her face with his left paw.

"There we go," Luca said gently. "No more tears. You're as beautiful as ever." He smiled. "Even with tears, you're as beautiful as ever. Lilly the lovely Lucario. Remember that?"

She giggled in spite of herself. "Luca, you have such a silver tongue."

Luca frowned. He stuck out his tongue and moved it around, trying to see it. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I think it's rather pink. Maybe your silver is my pink."

Shaking her head, she hugged Luca. He returned the hug, stroking her head. "Don't worry, dear," Luca murmured. "Rio will come back. You'll see. He'll be back."

She buried her face in Luca's fur. "I just wish it would happen soon," she sobbed.

Luca continued stroking Lilly's head as they sat there, waiting for their son.

* * *

><p>A week later, Lilly was back at the window again. At Luca's insistence, she had tried to do other things than wait for Rio. She cleaned the house, dusted paintings, planted a garden, cooked dinners, helped Luca repair the roof, and practiced centering herself. Yet it couldn't last.<p>

When Luca passed her on the way to fixing the door, he shook his head. But there was a smile on his face. He knew that, had he been in her paws, he'd be waiting for Rio every minute. He was impressed that she had been able to push the urge to watch away for even a week.

She didn't see Luca pass, but she saw him start fixing the door. A small smile creased her face. He was such a hard worker. Just like Rio…

_"Mom, the bread's ready! I've got it on the rising slab, and once I find the small knife I'll score it."_

_ "Look in the third drawer from the fireplace, Rio."_

_ "What a bunch of random stuff… Hey, here it is! Thanks!"_

She missed her son. When was he coming home? It was already a year and a week from when he had left. He wasn't coming home, was he?

Looking into the sky, Lilly saw that the day had turned to night as she had been thinking. A single star shone on the horizon.

_Bring him home_.

A childish thing, yes, but it gave Lilly hope.

* * *

><p><em>Bring him home<em>.

Giratina frowned as the words echoed through his cave system. All his wish granters were on duty…

* * *

><p>"Angel, where did we put the mago berries?" Ring called.<p>

"We pulped them, Ring," Angie replied, fading into view next to him.

"Where did we put the pulp, then?" Ring asked.

Angie opened her mouth but was cut off. "I have need of your assistance, Angie. Rio's mother wants to see him."

"On it, Giratina."

"Good."

Ring grabbed a sealed jar of honey. "Sometimes I wonder why you agreed to be on emergency reserve."

"For times like this, Ring." Angie nudged Ring's cheek and faded away.

* * *

><p>Lilly was back at the window, watching the path leading up to the house. Her eyes were dry. Clenched into fists, her paws rested heavily on the windowsill.<p>

Luca came up behind her, tapped her shoulder and jumped out of the way, all in one movement. His speed was rewarded, as she spun and threw a punch. When she saw it was Luca, she sniffed and unclenched her paws.

"Sorry…" she whispered. "Please forgive me…"

Luca smiled and pulled her into a hug. "No need to fret, dear. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready. I made your- and Rio's- favorite: broiled qualot brisket. I have a feeling he'll come home on a night that we make his favorite meal."

Lilly began crying.

"What's wrong?" Luca asked, leaning back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I… I don't think he's coming home," she sobbed. "I've given up hope, Luca."

"Now, that's not the you I know," Luca said sternly. "Don't give up. Don't _ever_ give up, dear. Rio will come back. I know it."

She looked at Luca, eyes wet and despairing. "If he comes home, I'll believe it. He's not coming, Luca."

Luca shook his head. "Come to dinner, then. Maybe a good meal will change your mind." Gently taking her arm, Luca led her into the kitchen and sat her down in one of the polished wooden chairs. As he took his chair, there was a knock on the door.

Luca frowned slightly, but left to answer the door. Lilly heard him open the door, but nothing else. She waited for Luca to return with some bedraggled Sneasel, but he never returned.

"Luca?" she called. There was no answer. Fear crept up her spine. What if the knocker had been some hooligan? Oh no!

She jumped up from the chair, almost tripping over it, and ran into the front room. Her fist was raised, but it lowered as she saw Luca hugging a familiar Riolu. An Eevee stood next to the two, broad smile on its face.

"Luca?" Lilly asked, voice higher than normal. "Who is that?"

The Riolu patted Luca on the back. Luca let go, and the Riolu smiled. "Hi, Mom."

"RIO!" She ran and hugged him tightly. Rio chuckled. He returned the hug. "You came home, Rio... finally."

"I told you I would, Mom," Rio said.

"Then... why did it take so long?" she asked, pulling back. "You grew up."

Rio smiled sheepishly. "I forgot. I'm sorry, Mom. Can you forgive me?"

Lilly didn't say anything, but hugged him all the tighter.

"And who is this lovely Eevee?" Luca asked, looking at the Eevee next to Rio.

"My partner in exploration, and my love," Rio said, though it was slightly choked. "Mom, Dad, this is Jazzymyn. Jazz, these are my parents."

Luca examined Jazz with an appraising eye. Finally he nodded. Luca turned to Lilly. She was still hugging Rio. "Dear, this is Jazzymyn."

She let go of Rio and smiled at Jazz. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jazzymyn. Welcome to the family. My name is Lilly, and this is Luca."

"The pleasure is all mine," Jazz said, bowing. "Please, call me 'Jazz.' I'm so excited to finally meet you."

Luca led Rio, Lilly, and Jazz into the house. "How long have you been together?" he asked.

"We were married two months ago," Rio replied, and Luca nodded approvingly.

"And how long did you know Rio before getting married?"

"We've known each other for a year now."

"Good! Rio, I'm glad you waited before tying the knot. Now, I've made broiled qualot brisket," Luca said. "I'll set two extra places."

"Ooh, my favorite!" Jazz exclaimed. She scampered after Luca. Lilly stayed with Rio.

"Mom, will you forgive me?"

Lilly squeezed Rio's paw. "There's no forgiveness necessary, Rio," she sniffed. "You came home, and that's what matters most."

"I'm still sorry."

"I know, Rio." Lilly smiled. "Don't worry."

Rio gave her a smile. "That's what I told you before I left." Rio's eyes widened. "Oh! I promised exotic souvenirs! Well, I didn't bring any, but wait until you hear Jazz's story!"

"Rio!" Jazz yelled from the kitchen. "Wait until you get in here to tell my story!"

"All right, Jazz. You're a sassy fiend."

Lilly hugged Rio again. "Welcome home, son."

In the forest, a pair of eyes glowed. "Giratina, the wish has been granted. Don't call me again for at least three months."

The eyes blinked, then vanished, leaving a wish granted, and a son returned to his mother and father.


End file.
